Eternal Tears....
by Mistress of the Hanyou
Summary: willow has lost almost all her friends...Seiya is the last one to support her. R/R flames accepted. Willow's PoV


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I only own Willow.  
  
Rating: R (don't ask.)  
  
....................................  
  
My name is Willow.  
  
I have a love.  
  
His name is Seiya Lights.  
  
He took part in the final battle of the Stars. I was there. I was half transformed, with white ribbons just merely wrapped around my body is all the kept my form hidden. My power like Sailor Moon's was almost gone. When Serena fell down dead. She would join her love Darien.  
  
I took the next blow. I couldn't get up. I was still barely hanging onto the millons of ribbons that hid my body.  
  
She grabbed me by my braid. She was Starlight. The once pure of heart like Sailor Moon was now the one of a heart of black stone.  
  
Starlight jerked my head up painfully. But I had to counter attack, I kicked her in the stomach, but she grabbed my foot and flipped me over letting go of my hair.  
  
I laid there weak and tired. My power was giving up. The ribbons that ung onto my body were disappearing slowly.  
  
"Soon you'll be nothing but a little girl lost with a life," Starlight said harshly.  
  
I stood back up.  
  
"I won't let you win," I said painfully.  
  
But another voice was saying,  
  
"You have the power, end this now and protect what Scouts are left in this world."  
  
I struck Starlight hard across the chest with my staff. My staff became a sword and slashed deep into Starlight's chest.  
  
A flash of light and it was over. Forever I would never know why Starlight was so keen on killing me.  
  
I collasped onto the ground finally out of power. My small bare body felt the wind lash out and hit me.  
  
I looked up into a pair of caring saphire blue eyes.  
  
"Seiya," I mouthed unable to speak.  
  
He put his finger on my lips and removed his jacket and covered my pale body.  
  
I clung onto him for dear life.  
  
I had lost my true self in that battle. I would never forget. Everything was gone now. Crystal Toyko would fall apart without Serenity. So would my kingdom.  
  
Mau, forever gone, would never have enough power to recreate the planet. Not even with Princess Fireball's help.  
  
The crystal pedenat that I used so many times hung around my neck still. It was made from one huge ruby in the shape of a beautiful rose. In the rose laid a cresent moon. I was born to protect Serenity.  
  
Serenity had let me share her power so we would be equals, but giving me some of her power let her guard down, ending up in a death. I would never forgive myself.  
  
Seiya stroked my cheek softly. He was so unbelivably kind, and sweet, and everything I need to live now.  
  
He kissed my forehead softly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! You ready to go?" came a voice breaking my thoughts.  
  
I looked up to see Seiya waiting for me.  
  
"I'm coming! Hold on just a sec!" I yelled back.  
  
"It's starting to rain!" Seiya yelled back.  
  
"I have to finish this!" I yelled back.  
  
I saw Seiya sweatdrop with annoyance.  
  
I know he loves me and only wants the best for me, just sometimes the things that he thinks are the best for me are the worst.  
  
I finish the sketch of the tombstones in front of me and hurry off to be swept off in Seiya's arms.  
  
The flowers I left on the graves were all roses. Sign of innocents. Signs that their deaths should be avenged.  
  
Seiya opened his umbrella and pulled me close to him so we could both fit underneath it.  
  
A clap of thunder startles me as I think I see figures of all the scouts that I lost in the battle of the Stars.  
  
Serena, a dear friend, Amy, a study buddy that helped me get to college, Raye, the firey goddess the helped me with my anger, Lita, let your spirit always fly towards your parents, Mina, the sweet person that helped me get Seiya's eye, Hakura, my dear twin sister, I miss you and your yelling, Mirchiru, I pray one day, I'll see you out in the sea, Sestuna, you will guard the gates of time for all eternity, Darien, I pray you will find Serena and marry her alive or not, Rini, my little friend that would do anything to model for my drawings, and of course Starlight, a dear friend I had in the distant past before you grew so cold hearted, what made you grow so cold?  
  
Seiya rubbed my back comfortly. He knew what I was thinking about.  
  
"how did Starlight become so evil?" I asked.  
  
"It says that she lost a dear friend of hers in a battle but when she was recreated she was a Sailor Scout, and Starlight was scared she was left behind because she had lived and her friend hadn't. So when Starlight sent her soldiers for her friend she was upset that her friend defeated them all and hated Starlight. But Starlight didn't know that her friend didn't know who she really was," Seiya explained.  
  
"For someone who acts stupid enough, you sure are smart," I said looking up at Seiya.  
  
He just smiled.  
  
I kissed his cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
  
"I love you," I explained smiling a extremely rare smile.  
  
"I love you too," Seiya said kissing my lips gently.  
  
"You'll always be with me won't you?"  
  
"Of course. Even past my dying day I will be with you."  
  
I smiled and kissed his lips.  
  
He dropped the umbrella to wrap his arms around my waist.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and arched my back for better access.  
  
His tongue in my mouth surprised me but not much.  
  
When we pulled apart we were soaked to the bone.  
  
Seiya picks up the umbrella as the thunder roars again.  
  
This time I'm sure I see the figures of those I lost in that battle. I'm positive.  
  
I whisper for my sister,  
  
"Hakura."  
  
I'm sure the figures hear me for they turn and I'm sure I see their eyes.  
  
Seiya touched my shoulder.  
  
"Don't say it Seiya, just don't say it," I whisper knowing what he was about to say, "Just don't say it."  
  
I saw the figures eyes. Everyone I lost. I saw Hakura, she smiled softly, I knew what she was saying without words.  
  
She was telling me to live my life on. And to never forget. That I did come from Mau, not from Earth. I was like an alien. But a human. A Mau.  
  
"I'm going to leave without you," Seiya said.  
  
I punched him in the arm playfully.  
  
"But you promised you would always be with me," I pouted.  
  
Seiya laughed. I had to smile.  
  
He kissed my lips gently.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Moon Angel: That was really sweet.  
  
Flint: Someone give a trashcan I think I'm going to puke!  
  
Forge, Fizz, Fever, Breeze: all push flint into trashcan.  
  
Flint: lands on his head. 


End file.
